you have family
by chaostheory1989
Summary: Danny tracks Danni down to bring her back to Amity Park, and to give her the best present she ould ever get


**You have family**

Danny Phantom flies over the vast, yet slumbering Amity Park, five years older, wiser and stronger, this young man's mind strays irrevocably towards a singular person, a person he last saw when he was just fourteen years old. His clone, Danielle Fenton, although officially she has no real name nor relatives, he views her as a younger sister, and like all older brothers, he worries. He had received e mails from the young woman, but they were far from enough to assuage his worries, his mind was set on a new plan of action, that revolved around her latest email, and his techno geek wunderkind hacker friend; Tucker Foley.

Tucker sits up by his computer as Danny floats in and says

'Tuck, I want you to track where an email came from, can you help me out?'

Tucker laughs slightly

'What do you mean "can" I help you? Of course I can, and will, now bring up the email in question.'

Twenty minutes later and Sam receives a phone call.

'Hey Sam, Danny has a little road trip to New York planned to pick up some one very important, you coming?'

Sam grins

'You bet I'm coming with, but I get control over the music Tucker, I remember going to D.C. with you last year, I am not letting you play _Ember_.'

Tucker groans as Danny drives down the free way, heavy metal blasting from the speakers at a level that means you need to yell to be heard, Sam yells over the music

'So, who are we going for when we get to New York?'

Tucker leans closer and yells

'Danny got an email off Danni, and he came to me to get it traced, it came from an internet café in central New York, I hacked in to the NYPD and found a file on her, they've picked her up for pick pocketing a few times, it has a side note the she has no name on record nor birth certificate, so Danny is bringing her back to Amity with us.'

Danny yells

'Tuck is preparing to sort out all her documentation, birth certificate and such so she will be a "legal citizen" and not some Jane Doe sleeping rough in the Big Apple.'

Danny sighs as he Sam and Tucker walk past the Internet Café Danni emailed him from and sees no sign of the young woman he calls his little sister. Tucker walks in and produces a picture of her to the person working in the shop, the young woman nods and tells Tucker where to find her.

Danny walks over to a rather run down building, he sighs as he looks at it

'She lives in illegal loft housing? I need to bring her home.'

Danny slowly floats up and looks inside, an empty loft greets him, but a picture of Danny stood smiling with an equally smiling Danni confirms that Danny has indeed found where his little sister lives and floats down grabbing Tucker and Sam before returning to the shabby loft.

Danny smiles as he hears some one walking in, quickly grabbing Sam and Tucker, removing them all from sight as Danni walks in and sheds her coat. The little twelve year old that flew off has grown up, and blossomed. Although she is only in truth, around five years old, her body has grown, quicker then expected, although she should appear to be only seventeen, her hips and bust point to the same age as the three invisible occupants, Danny smiles as she shakes her long raven hair free of her loose pony tail.

'Hey Danni.'

Danni looks around wildly before seeing Danny, Sam and Tucker pop in to sight, she screams and runs over, hugging each person there.

'What're you all doing here guys, and how did you find me?'

Tucker grins and says

'I traced your email Danni, and wonder bro here had us drive all the way down here to pick you up.'

Danni looks at Danny with tears in her eyes

'Why did you go to all that trouble Danny?'

Danny grins

'Danni, you may be my clone, but you're more like my little sister…not as little as I thought you would be admittedly…'

Tucker butts in and says

'I'll say…'

That comment earned Tucker, two glares, and a slap to the back of the head

…but I care about you and worry like any big brother would.'

Danny brushes away her tears and says

'Why else would I come all the way to New York? You of all people know how much I hate coming here, and I don't know how you handle…it…'

Danny walks in to his apartment, Tucker has an apartment a few blocks away, but he shares this one with Sam, he carries a sleeping Danni in and places her on the sofa before turning to Sam,

'How about we put her in the spare room, we can move some of the stuff in there to my old room at my parents, like the out dated ghost weapons and let her have there.'

Sam smiles slightly at her boyfriends worry over the sleeping woman.

'I don't see why we can't let her move in. she is _like_ family to you…'

Danny shakes his head

'Sam, Danni isn't _like_ family, she _is_ family, and I've missed her for five years, I want her to be comfy.'

Sam places a gentle kiss on Danny's lips

'We'll ask her when she wakes up.'

Danni yawns as she sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes. A gentle voice chuckles

'Good morning sleeping beauty, we can tell you are from Danny, you sleep just like him.'

Danni looks at the grinning Sam and mumbles

'Bathroom's down the hall if you want to use it Danni.'

The only reply Sam got was a simple grunt, much like she would with a newly awoken Danny.

Danni walks back in to the living room, much more awake then when she left and smiling at Sam

'You really are just like Danny in some ways.'

Danni chuckles

'I am his clone Sam.'

A deep voice cuts in

'You're not my clone Danni, you're my little sister.'

Danni looks over at the shirtless Danny as he walks from his bedroom, he looks at Sam and says

'Have you asked yet?'

Danny walks over and leans over Sam slightly, placing a soft kiss on her lips

'No, I was waiting for you to ask her, she is your little sister after all.'

Danni looks at the pair in confusion

'What haven't you asked me?'

Danny walks over and says

'This is a two bedroom apartment so…'

Danni sighs

'I'll look for my own place then, I don't want to sleep on that sofa for too long and out stay my welcome.'

Danny sighs and says

'Just shut up and listen. This is a two bedroom apartment, and Sam and I use only one, you can have the other one after all it isn't like we use it.'

Danni smiles as she walks in to the apartment, chuckling as she sees Danny walk out of the bathroom, sans a shirt _again_ and walks in to her room, a knock at the door rings out and Danny yells

'I'll get it.'

Danny opens the door, forgetting his lack of upper body covering completely, the young woman dropping off the package _did_ notice, and blushed as her eyes saw his muscles

'I have a package for one, Daniel Fenton.'

Danny smiles slightly and takes the bulky envelop from the young woman, who rushes off.

Sam leans against Danny's side as she looks at the envelop.

'Is that what I think it is Danny?'

Danny smiles

'It is indeed my Goth Queen.'

Danny grins invisibly as he hovers over the room in which Danni is currently in, allowing his hand, and the envelop to drop in. he shoots in to the living room, waiting.

Danni slips her shirt off, revealing a black bra, she reaches down to remove her trousers when something drops on to her bed, looking over, she sees a large manila envelop, she picks it up and sees her name written on it. Opening the envelop and looking at the contents, she screams and runs to hug her older brother, for now it is official.

Danielle Madeline Fenton, had a birth certificate, signed by Madeline Sarah Fenton as her mother, and Jack Francis Fenton Junior as her father.

She was a Jane Doe no more.

She has a family.

She wished she had remembered her top when everyone was there to greet the newest Fenton, her figure enticing a wolf whistle from Tucker, who was promptly hit by Jazz and Danny.


End file.
